Robot Arms
"Robot Arms" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 35th episode overall. It aired on April 12, 2015. Synopsis Buhdeuce gets robot arms which he is supposed to use for mining bread, but ends up helping everyone else. Plot The episode begins within the bread mines. While SwaySway and Buhdeuce are mining bread, Buhdeuce gets the sudden urge to keep mining bread until his arms get really exhausted. After they return home, SwaySway says it's not like his arms were robotic, giving Buhdeuce an idea. Buhdeuce then goes to the toilet, escapes through the window and cycles to Ketta's Auto Tune Up. He begs Ketta to make robot arms for him, but she's superstitious about his idea. She reluctantly build the arms for him and he runs home with his new arms. Buhdeuce then busts through the toilet door to show off his arms to SwaySway who becomes very impressed. They then head back to the bread mines where Buhdeuce mines bread for 37 hours non-stop. After that while they deliver bread (in which Buhdeuce accidentally injures customers due to his new found superhuman strength), they get an order of Diamond Rye from T-Midi. T-Midi asks Buhdeuce to arrange a new portrait of his Mumsie so he can save strength on re-organising his house. The Rocket Van sounds the signal of an emergency; this time Ketta wants Buhdeuce to help bathe Buttermilk for her because she's too tall. The emergency signal sounds time and time again, all which ask for a now infuriated Buhdeuce to run errands thanks to his robot arms. When it's Mr. Pumpers who summoned SwaySway and Buhdeuce, Buhdeuce finally confesses all he wanted was to mine bread and not do things for others. With that he throws away his robot arms. Pumpers does have a long list of chores for Buhdeuce - including challenging Oonski to a battle (which would attract more customers at Pumpers'). SwaySway then tries to get help while Buhdeuce stalls Oonski. SwaySway asks Ketta to give him robot arms so he can fight Oonski for Buhdeuce. As the battle's about to start, SwaySway busts through the entrance. Pumpers then confesses the battle is actually a rap battle, which Oonski wins thanks to his mighty roar. Buhdeuce is still contented even though he lost the rap battle, since they still have robot arms to mine bread with. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Ketta *T-Midi *Oonski the Great Supporting characters *Mr. Pumpers *Mrs. Furfle Minor characters *Buttermilk *Mrs. Quackaduchi *Oonski the Good *Oonski the So-So *Oonski the Nothing-to-Write-Home-About Trivia * This episode aired in Israel on February 18, 2015 before it aired in the United States (Along with PB & J). *This is the second time Buhdeuce says his own full name. *This is one of the few times (or possibly the only time) Swaysway and Buhdeuce do not become upset after losing towards something. *This was the first the first time Oonski revealed one more person in his family tree. *The line that Ketta said "with great robot arms comes great responsibility" is similar to Spider-Man's catchphrase "with great power comes great responsibility". Errors *After Ketta asked Buhduece to help her wash Buttermilk, her hair tie changed from the average yellow color to purple. However, it changed back to the color yellow when SwaySway begged her to give him the robot arms. *When Buhdeuce sang to Oonski, "Oonski the Great? More like, 'Oonski the Worst,'" Mr. Pumpers isn't behind Buhdeuce or Oonski. *When Oonski started dancing, the camera zoomed in to SwaySway comforting Buhdeuce. SwaySway is sitting in mid-air. He wasn't even sitting on the stairs. Gallery Fixifyingbuhdeuce.png BeenWaitingForever.png|C'mon, man, I gotta' buff my beak! Big Robot Arms.png|Did someone say, BUFF?! Seriouslymumsies.png 3generations.png Oonskisgr8grandpa.png Fixifyingswaysway.png Off2thebreadmines.png|'Bread...!' Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Buhdeuce Episodes